kisameibrafandomcom-20200214-history
C 462
462: Night Sea turned clear Looks at Li Qi Ye , his light smiling face, that serene stance, that unflustered graceful bearing, unconsciously deeply brand mark in her heart, when looks at present the near at hand little man, her heart feels hot. Qiurong Wanxue deeply shouted inspired, at this time, she does not know the courage of where coming, ying warned one, put into the Li Qi Ye bosom all of a sudden, Shu Kai white delicate arms, held in the arms the neck of Li Qi Ye , the wing celtis mouth have spat the fragrance, could not bear kiss the lip of Li Qi Ye . When kissed the lip of Li Qi Ye , her heart was thump thump jumps, was anxious the luster of the skin to be weak, but, she will steel one's heart, continued to kiss Li Qi Ye . This ripe elegant woman, when she is kissing Li Qi Ye , face is red looks like the sunset glow, she kisses shy, kisses anxiously, but rigid is kisses. Li Qi Ye has been startled, when feels that soft happy red lips, he was holding the face of this thoroughly ripe beautiful woman, ground the lip to draw out the red lips of this beautiful woman maliciously, was overbearing and despotic, has pried open white teeth of beautiful woman, was sucking the beautiful woman overbearingly, held in the mouth the beautiful woman all of a sudden ********, did not allow the beautiful woman to avoid, the turnover played despotically. Qiurong Wanxue the soul was flown by his overbearing despotic kiss, she felt that the whole body was drained by this man was the same, she is that jerky, that unskillfully is responding to her court attendant, spits lightly ********, whatever the son is frivolous, she like liking a moth to the flame. This kiss, kisses is fiery incomparable, when does not know, Li Qi Ye big hand is caressing her fragrant buttocks lightly, has pinched, this makes Qiurong Wanxue warn one tenderly, weak in the arms of this son. „Our dear do Clan Head, give me to warm the bed tonight?” Li Qi Ye big hand has patted her fragrant buttocks, sexually harasses said. This makes the Qiurong Wanxue whole body feel hot immediately, the whole body is burning, she shames does not have calmly, has shoved open Li Qi Ye busily, shamed cannot gain ground, was angry, said: „Your in your dreams, I, I do not give you to warm the bed!” Was saying at the maximum speed ran off. After shunting Li Qi Ye , her still complexion feels hot, thinks that felt ashamed a moment ago, her face becomes burning, lightly is angry, she looked like was bewitched to be the same a moment ago, had been charmed by this little man all of a sudden, could not bear surrender unexpectedly, she does not know the courage of where a moment ago coming! Finally, this thoroughly ripe beautiful woman charmingly angry, does not dare again the matter that went to want a moment ago. After gets up next day, sees Li Qi Ye time, the Qiurong Wanxue complexion feels hot, Li Qi Ye is sexually harasses said: „What's wrong, last night rested not well?” Saying, very innocently very dim daylight blinked dark. This makes Qiurong Wanxue shame and air/Qi, she deeply shouted inspired, the draw calmed down inside emotions with great difficulty, finally white Li Qi Ye , said: „Little here talked nonsense, where do we go to today?” She is thoroughly ripe, but the beautiful woman of elegance, at this time, her face belt shames, elegant eyes lovingly, three points of charming character and style makes the human palpitate with excitement, the refined and charming character and style kneads together on her body, indeed made her have the charming graceful bearing. Li Qi Ye also smiles, decides comfortably idly, said: „Finds a person, did not know to find, if had found, perhaps or can obtain some news.” Li Qi Ye brought Qiurong Wanxue to leave inn, he walked in Mid City, walked toward the alley specially, he paid attention the mark of each alley, Li Qi Ye is bringing Qiurong Wanxue to walk many alleys, but, had not found him the person who wanted to find. „What person can we find?” Qiurong Wanxue looked with Li Qi Ye did not know many alleys, but, had not found the person who must find, asked. „Hides not to be willing to see the fellow of person.” Li Qi Ye said with a smile. „Rumbling”, however, Li Qi Ye brings Qiurong Wanxue not to walk several alleys, suddenly, the day swings shakes, entire Mid City, no, entire Fengdu City sways. „What happened?” Suddenly entire Mid City sways, this had a scare Qiurong Wanxue. Feels swaying of world, the Li Qi Ye complexion changes, drew in the Qiurong Wanxue bygone days to fly, in this instantaneous, Li Qi Ye looked in a direction. „Night Sea direction!” Li Qi Ye looks out into the distance direction that Night Sea is, his both eyes concentrates, wants to look out into the distance Night Sea. „Crash-bang”, however, did not look out into the distance in this time Li Qi Ye Night Sea, can see astonishing one, moved the place along with heaven frightening water resonate sound, all people in Fengdu City saw astonishing one, saw only the rough sea waves to be raised together high, raised into Vault of Heaven, just like must raise Nine Heavens, the rough sea waves raises into Vault of Heaven, just like must sweep to be the same stars above Nine Heavens. After this rough sea waves raise high is very very high, from Nine Heavens fell, crash-bang the underwater sound lets all people in Fengdu City to hear. Let Fengdu City countless people frighten, external young cultivator, or is the Fengdu City local area resident, was shocked by the present institute. After the rough sea waves fall is very long, still many people for a very long time cannot get back one's composure, this sudden variation, no one knows that what happened. „Should be Night Sea.” Li Qi Ye muttered said that thought of something, the Li Qi Ye complexion changed. Qiurong Wanxue had also been shocked by such variation, such matter never has heard, suddenly, the rough sea waves raise the day, this was also too scary, actually this what happened. „Was this what happened? Do we want to go to Night Sea to have a look?” Qiurong Wanxue was frightened heavily, said to Li Qi Ye . However, Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue they do not need to go to Night Sea, in a short time, the news has spread over entire Fengdu City, passes on the news has external young cultivator, there is a Fengdu City local ghost to cause. „Night Sea turned clear!” A heaven frightening incomparable news comes, one has shocked entire Fengdu City, many people were daunted all of a sudden, has included the Fengdu City local resident. „Night Sea turned clear, is this impossible?” All people hear such news, had a scare, the first response does not believe. The even if Fengdu City local resident does not believe that feared they are only the ghosts, does not believe such odd matter. Since millions of years, Night Sea has been black like black ink, never has turned clear. even if lived longest Obsession in Fengdu City, never has heard the Night Sea turned clear matter. „Absolutely true, Night Sea incessantly was turned clear, but Night Sea no longer was one ominously, who went in does not have the danger, simultaneously linked ferry boat boatman to be also missing! I had brothers at that time in Night Sea Bu Yu, he was raised sky by the rough sea waves, when he fell into Night Sea, he thinks that he died, has not thought that Night Sea incessantly was turned clear, moreover did not flood dead person!” Feeds in the news first young cultivator is vowed solemnly that said. „This, this is how possible!” Such news, is really makes the human be hard believes that the even if ghosts are hard believe. However, some quick people obtained the proof, when Night Sea has the variation, many young cultivator hit the fishing in Night Sea, they were thrown sky by the rough sea waves suddenly, they think at that time died, when fell into Night Sea once more, discovered that Night Sea no longer was one ominously, did not flood dead person again, sea water turned clear . Moreover, was also missing including ferry boat boatman. The outbreak such matter, has frightened heavily these young cultivator, busy runs away from Night Sea. „Actually this what happened?” After obtaining the proof, many person bees rush Night Sea, included the Fengdu City local ghost to cause. When many people arrived at Night Sea, sees the ocean waves thousand li(500 km) sea surface, everybody is hard believes that does not know many people cannot believe their eye, thinks own vertigo, has rubbed own eye. However, this is not the vertigo, this is the absolutely true matter, once like the black ink same sea water, actually all of a sudden turned clear. „Walks, we feel out.” Immediately, some young cultivator do not live according, immediately flushes away, from the beginning, they also cautiously, enter in a foot the sea water, when discovers is all right, dares to step into the sea water. „Is all right, Night Sea did not flood dead person again.” After the discovery does not have the danger, many young cultivator broke in the sea excitedly, such as the flood dragon has a good swim at once generally. Before then, Night Sea is ominously, once falls into Night Sea that became famous, only then blind alley one, anybody comes Night Sea is cautiously, even is conscientious. However, now the Night Sea actually bad risk, a point does not flood dead person, this is not how rousing. Compares external young cultivator comes excitedly, runs the Fengdu City local area ghost who watches to cause is discrete incomparable, although Night Sea turned clear, the Fengdu City local ghost has caused still to fill to Night Sea dreaded that does not dare to enter, finally, these ghosts caused to retreat, is not willing to stay near Night Sea. „Actually this what happened?” At once, has triggered the innumerable guesses in Fengdu City, in the meantime, innumerable suspicions in spreading, in brief, after Night Sea turned clear, how is it suspicion has. „Why can Night Sea all of a sudden turned clear?” Qiurong Wanxue is also hard believes that because such matter never has heard, since Night Sea has been black like black ink, never has turned clear. However, now Night Sea all of a sudden turned clear, this makes people unable to believe that such matter was too inconceivable. After hearing this news, Li Qi Ye is also silent, Night Sea turned clear, this let him all of a sudden several suspicions, but, before has not been confirmed that he cannot affirm that actually this what happened. „Now what to do we should, but can also find that person?” Qiurong Wanxue asked that own Young Master, said. Li Qi Ye has hesitated, said: „No, we go to a place, I must go to Ancestral Stream! I must see a person!” Next